


Cherry Pie

by luciferslittlehellhound



Series: Songs for Dean and Cas [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Guitar, M/M, Singing, angst kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 03:26:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciferslittlehellhound/pseuds/luciferslittlehellhound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean was singing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherry Pie

**Author's Note:**

> Cherry Pie by Warrant
> 
> Another part of my song series. Enjoy.

She's my cherry pie  
Cool drink of water such a sweet surprise  
Tastes so good makes a grown man cry  
Sweet Cherry Pie

~~~~~

Cas walked down the hall towards Dean's room. "Hey Dean," He called, " Lunch is-"  
He quickly cut himself off as Dean's voice came floating down the hallway. "Dean?" Cas called quietly. Dean didn't seem to hear him as his voice continued. Dean was singing. Cas cocked his head as he reached Dean's room, gently pushing Dean's door open a crack to reveal Dean in what could only be described as a "private" moment. Dean sat with a guitar in his hands, eyes closed, face to the heavens, neck outstretched and his voice soared. He looked happy.

"He's my cherry pie  
Cool drink of water such a sweet surprise  
Tastes so good it makes me cry  
Sweet Cherry Pie"

Cas recognised the song, Dean had played it many times. It scratched on his ears and was too loud and had no meaning. But this, this was different. It sounded beautiful. It reminded him of the choirs in heaven. The music was soft and quiet, it soothed him. The words came from the heart. The words were like silk and honey, they flowed and buried themselves into Cas' head. The words. The words had been changed. Cas had heard the song so many times, he could definitely recognise the change in words.

"He's my cherry pie   
Cool drink of water  
Such a sweet surprise   
Tastes so good   
It makes me cry   
Sweet cherry pie oh yea   
He's my cherry pie   
Puts a smile on my face   
Ten miles wide   
He looks so good   
Brings a tear to my eye   
Sweet cherry pie"

Cas smiled to himself as Dean strummed on last chord. Dean gently put the guitar down and to Cas' horror began to cry. He cried quietly, in his own little moment, as not to disturb anyone. Cas frowned, before he pushed the door all the way open and stepped into the room. Dean didn't even look up. Cas crept over and sat quietly down next to Dean, slid his arm around Dean's shoulders, and patted his shoulder awkwardly.   
"That was beautiful Dean." He whispered. Dean let out a muffled sob, his fist stuffed in his mouth, threw his arms around Cas, and broke down in his arms. They sat in the same position for ages, at one point Sam turned up, poked his head around the door, and respectfully left. Once Dean had composed himself, the two men sat together in silence.  
"The song means a lot to you?" Cas finally asked breaking the silence.  
Dean nodded.  
"Do you want to talk about it?" Cas asked unceartainly.  
Dean hesitated before shaking his head firmly.  
"Thats ok." Cas murmured.  
"Its err-" Dean started, voice cracking. "It means a lot because I find it so hard to. To say things. So the song. The song makes it easier to say."  
Cas stared calmly at he wall.   
"Who is it?"  
Dean glanced confusedly at Cas. "What?"  
"The he. In the song. Who is he. The one you love."  
"He is a friend." Dean started, glancing nervously at Cas."Some might say an angel."  
Cas nodded for him to continue.   
"He's saved me, so many times. He was there when things were bad. He saved me from myself."  
Cas glanced sadly at Dean. "Oh Dean." He whispered quietly, before wrapping his arms around Dean's shoulders and pulled him into a fierce hug. "I'm sure Benny loved you too."  
Dean shoved Cas off and grabbed his shoulders. "Benny? No you idiot! Its you!"  
Cas blinked. Everything stopped. Then. He smiled ten miles wide.   
"Oh." He breathed.


End file.
